Fallout friendship is hope
by MRCHICKENMCNUGGETS
Summary: A pony, Rayen Desmond was born. A descendant of the myth 'elements of harmony' could he really change the world to be a better place? Or will he become a bitter pony in the midst of this all and only seeks to survive and care for himself. OC


**Woo hoo! Fallout and Mlp yeesh... not something really my cup of tea but hey I had an inspiration so lets give it a shot eh mates? Basically its fallout but the inhabitants are ponies not humans. Well I will not spoil it anymore here is a tiny little prologue for you guys to indulge in while I work on the first few chapters tell me how it is. I know this is like fallout equestria but really how many fallout equestria are out there? Let me just throw in what I have to the table! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue **

The day was bright, foals were playing and Pegasus, Ponies and Unicorns all were going about their daily business, chatting, shopping and going to work wearing smiles on their face blissfully ignorant of what is coming. Today was the day where nuclear ashes and atomic fire would rain upon them forever changing their life and leaving a permanent ugly scar on the beautiful land. The missiles flew over their heads, Pegasus and Unicorns that were flying were shocked. While the earth ponies look up at the horrendous sight. The missile descended down and the city was consumed in a huge ball of fire that engulfed the entire city and its population creating a giant mushroom cloud. The inhabitants either incinerated by the heat or died by the explosion. Those who survived were the worst. They suffered from the after effects of the missile as it corrupts their system and made them suffer from radiation poisoning. Pain flooded their systems causing them to writhe around in pain and suffering.

"Mama...*cough* it hurts... make it stop.." a foal trashed around in pain. "Huush my little child...*cough cough* it will be fine...everything will be fine, *cough* rest now..." the foal continued trashing.

_Hush my little foal go to sleep_

_Mommy's gonna take you to an apple tree_

_But sleep now little one go to sleep_

_Everything is fine now go to sleep_

_Hush my little foal sweet sweet dreams_

_Now the darkness gonna take you to your dreams_

_Rest now little one go to sleep_

_Mommy's gonna take care of everything..._

The child eased up and slowly stopped trashing around and fell into an eternal slumber. Her mother wept silently at this as she herself lets the darkness slowly take over her. "I'm sorry...Mike...I couldn't stay with you...Milly couldn't stay with us...I have to go..." she said softly with tears flowing from her cheeks. Those were her final words before she took her last breath and the life left her eyes as she falls into an eternal slumber.

Many more missiles descended upon different areas causing mass destruction, and coating the land with invisible atomic fire, turning it into a barren wasteland. Corrupting the lives on it. Most Ponies have gone into Vaults built underground by the Discord Association. While others have managed to survive and scavenge the wastelands to find whats left of it. Centuries has gone by and the ponies in the vault decided to come out of their metal homes to rebuild their civilization and homes. Some were split into different factions, notably, The Sun and Moon republic, The changing Hive tribe, and the Crystal Empire Legion. These factions are those who are trying to go back to the ways of the old. Most notably the Sun and Moon republic have been getting stronger and more supporters similar to that of the old ways.

While the Changing Hive tribe and Crystal Empire Legion opposed the republic. Wanting to have a new order. The old world's history seen as folly by the two factions while uphold in the republic. Many have stopped wondering why the rulers of these once peaceful lands would spread upon such hate and destruction and suffering. Many have just come to accept their situation and adapted. No longer is friendship that important. The land has been corrupted by greed, selfishness, hate, pride and jealousy.

No longer are there things called. 'The elements of harmony' that is a mere fiction meant to ease children up and to help them sleep. No longer are there monarchs of the sun and the moon. Those are mere fairy tales to many and mere children story. No longer are there peace or liveliness or even beauty in the lands. Its all just barren and a myth to children and adults. No longer are there fresh air or even flowers plants or even pure clean water. Its all destroyed in the invisible atomic fires that still plague the lands of the once peaceful world.

Many tried to help and fix the world but few had succeeded and even fewer who still lived. This is the world where many would dread, and those who are old enough would regret. This is the world of despair. This is the world where Reyen Desmond was born in. A child who may be able to impact the world in his little way for the better or the worst.

**2 years after Rayen was born**

"Well well, if it ain't my little boy. You already up and walking so much." Rayen's father chuckled at the sight of Rayen running around the room. "Da da..."

"Heh heh heh, you will grow up to be a fine young stallion. Now up we go!" Rayen's dad lifted him up and placed him into his crib. "Well daddy needs to go work for a bit now. Mama will take care of you. Sleep tight now my little one." Rayen's dad kissed his forehead before walking out.

**6 years after Rayen was born**

"Happy birthday Rayen!" everyone pony jumped out of their hiding spots as Rayen reached the dining area in the vault. "Ohh thank-you guys, ma and pa." the crowd smiled warmly at Rayen before handing him their gifts. "Well now Rayen since you are now 6, you are old enough to have this. Here." Rayen's dad placed a sort of hoof band on his hoof. "This here is a Pony-pip 4000. It will help you by telling you of your condition and you are able to store things in it." Rayen's eyes twinkled in joy and hugged his dad. "Thanks pa." Rayen's dad smiled before hugging back. "Your welcome my son." everyone stepped up and gave him their gifts. "Here you go son." Rayen's mother handed him a duster and necklace wrapped in paper. "The duster may be big now, but when you grow older you will be able to wear it. That necklace is something that my mother had passed to me. And now I pass it to you." Rayen hugged his mom. "Thanks ma."

"Your welcome son." Rayen's mom said nuzzling his mane with her chin. Rayen laughed and enjoyed the party as it began all the while clueless of whats to come in his later years.

**4 years later**

"Ma? Pa?" Rayen called out. No response. He called again but no one answered. He walked towards the doors and slowly creaked it open with his hoof. What he saw would forever change him. He saw his father lying on the ground dead. While his mother is still alive but had major injuries. He quickly rushed towards his mother materializing a stimpak and inject it into his mom. Her wounds starts to heal as she breathe normally again. "Who would do this..." Rayen gritted his teeth in anger. "R-Rayen..?" Rayen's mom spoke softly as she saw him. "Ma! What happened?"

"Run Rayen...You need to run away...the vault is no longer safe. Bandits..have broken in..."

"No ma! I can't leave you! Please get up we can both get out of here."

"Listen to me Rayen! I will only slow you down...please...listen to me one last time and get out of here...this is what your pa and I would want...now go..I will distract them."

Rayen let his tears flowed down his cheeks as he slowly turned away from his mother. His hoof clutching her necklace and the gun she then gave him. A six round custom hybrid of a desert eagle and magnum. Dealing the damage of both weapons combined while shooting bullets that are easy to find. He quickly left the room and into the corridor. He crouched down low to avoid being seen, he turned around seeing 4 ponies going into the room he was in. 2 then fell dead while the other 2 started to let loose their gun fire. Blood spattered everyone as Rayen watched with an aching heart as he mother dropped down on the ground lifeless. He control his tears and focus on getting out.

"Ma, pa..." he muttered to himself as he make his way to the backdoor exit. "I will not fail you both..." as he walked he saw many corpses of his friends and people he knew. He gritted his teeth as he held back his anger. He continued sneaking his way past bandits walking and celebrating their success. He kept walking until he turned a corner and was faced with a barrel to his skull. "Heh look what I found!" 2 other ponies showed up with an evil smirk. "He looks cute, we should take him." a mare with messy gray mane said with the same evil smirk never leaving her face. Rayen thought to himself in silence and sadness. _'I failed...I can't believe I failed...sorry ma, pa your sacrifice was in vain...'_ however what seemed like a miracle and divine intervention came. The 3 mares were suddenly pushed back by something and they hit the wall with a thud, effectively concaving their skull. _'What just happened...?' _he was astonished at the fact but quickly shook it off as he still needed to escape. "Thank-you whatever you are for helping me..." he whispered in which the wind seem to blow lightly as though its happy. He quickly dashed out of the vault.

**Time skip 8 years**

"Why you...You will not get away any longer Silent stallio-" the bandit was cut offed by a bullet to the skull. "Tch you bandits will never change...what a waste of space." Rayen scowled at the bodies of the bandits. He was now the age of 18. He was a tall handsome white stallion with a beautiful mane that he kept clean along with a strong body. He was an earth pony so naturally he possessed the strength of one. He was wearing his duster and a cowboy hat. In his hand was his trusty revolver desert eagle hybrid. He looted the bandits bodies and swiftly escaped.

**Scene break**

"Soldier! You are back. We have a mission for you but first get some rest you deserve it!" the sergeant ordered. Rayen saluted before going into his bunk. He stared at the ceiling before bringing up his Pony-pip 4000 and materialize a photo. "Ma, pa if you can hear me, I am now doing well for myself...don't worry about me, I am eradicating the very bandits that killed you so rest in peace...Good night now.." he kissed the photo and stored it back into his Pony-pip and slowly went to sleep.

**Next day**

"Alright soldier! _You_ will be going into a vault and clear out the changing hive tribe and try to find anything related to their operations. Is that clear?!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Good now go Rayen!"

Rayen quickly wore his elite armor only given by those who had completed various missions and gone through a test and training that will weed out the weak. Rayen was the youngest to receive the armor along with a rifle that he had taken time to modify to his own liking. His rifle was a bolt action rifle that deals a hefty amount of damage enough to stop a death claw with 1 well placed shot to the head. An adjustable scope along with a magazine that holds 15 rounds that contains 45-70 Government rounds. And finally a plastic stock that supports the recoil. He puts on his duster and placed his rifle behind him and his trusty revolver hybrid and set off.

**_Nightfall _**

"Ha ha ha..The mares in the camp that we raided was the best that I ever had in a long time. They were so tight and the screams just makes me want more.."

"Ha ha...Yes it was my friend. Lets drink! To the successful raid! 1 2 3 DOWN!"

The group of stallion gulped down their beer while Rayen listened his anger growing.

"Apparently there is another mare. However we won't take her. Not yet at least, maybe later in the night..heh heh heh."

The stallions all bellowed in laughter while Rayen pulled out his silenced M4a1 and quickly fired 2 shots effectively killing 2 of them. The others panicked at this. "Who goes there?! Show yourself you cowar-Gurgh!" the stallion was silenced by a brutal shank through his heart by a machete. "Rot in hell you monster!" Rayen kicked the stallion away before shooting 2 more bullets at the other 2 stallions making them drop dead. He reloaded his gun before silently moving through the corridors. As he moved the place looked familiar to him. He kept walking until he saw that room. "Rayen" was the blurred out name in front of the door. His eyes widened at this. This was his old home. The place where he was born and the place where he had changed. He walked into the room and saw his father and mother's skeletons. He let his tears flow down his cheeks as he mourned. He walked over and placed both of them side by side onto his bed. "Ma, Pa I have come to see you...I hope where ever you are you are both happy...Goodbye..." He walked over to his old desk and opened the drawers/ He found his father's notes and a letter. _For Rayen._ He opened the letter and started reading

_"Dear Son,_

_If you are reading this then I and your mother are already dead. All my life as a researcher the happiest day was not when I made a successful research or a solution. But the day where you were born. I was so happy at this that nothing can ever replace that moment in my life. I could not be more proud of you when I watch you grow. Your ma also thought so and we both love you with all our heart. I am sorry that I could not accompany you and guide you till you were old enough to take care of yourself. But I have left my legacy to you. The notes that you may have found are the fruits of my research. A device that once built will be able to launch a missile that will explode into the sky raining down a chemical solution that will clear the wasteland of radiation. This is my final gift to you, the ponies of the wasteland and the future generation. Your ma and I will always be with you son._

_Love Jason _

_Your pa_

Rayen's eyes water as he read the note. He wiped away his tears and stored his father's notes along with his letter in his Pony-pip and continued on with the mission. He turned around to be faced with a shotgun barrel. _'Deja vu all over again..' _Rayen thought in dark humor. "Well, so it seems like your the one that caused all the mess in here. Now give me all your stuff before I blow your brains out." the mare said, however she was shaking. Rayen lifted his hands up and started to reach for his Pony-pip. The mare lowered her guard at this and Rayen quickly hit her with his hoof causing her to double over. He then slammed his hoof on her head knocking her out. He materialized a rope and quickly tie her up. _'She looks as though she hadn't ate anything in days only water...Not to mention the injuries everywhere..' _Rayen thought to himself before coming to a conclusion that she wasn't a bandit but maybe one of the prisoners escaping. He materialized some food and water and injected a stimpak in her effectively closing her wounds.

"Huh? W-what?" the mare slowly woke up and saw Rayen looking at her amused. "P-please don't hurt me..." Rayen's eyes soften and he quickly untied her and sighed. "Look I am not going to hurt you. My name is Rayen. I am just here to clear out this vault of the bandits and find out any information regarding their plans." the mare looked at Rayen and slowly mumbled. "...Isabe..Silvestia.." Rayen rose an eyebrow not sure what she just said. "Ermm can you repeat that?"

"My name is Isabelle Silvestia." she said as she cautiously ate the food and drinking slowly. Rayen smiled at this. "Well now Isabelle want to explain to me why you are here?" Isabelle looked down with a sad look. "I-I was taken prisoner by the bandits when they raided our camp...They killed father..and..and.." she sniffled trying not to cry. Rayen moved over and hugged her. "Shuush shuush...there you don't have to continue if you don't want to..." Isabelle shook her head as Rayen broke the hug. "No..I need to tell someone about this." Rayen nodded. "They killed my brother along with the few guards. They took all the women and used them as tools of pleasure. They were going to u-use me too..but mother quickly defended me and sacrificed her body...However, it wasn't enough. I overheard the guards today that they were going to use me. My mother heard that, protested. She kicked at the stallions and bit them. The grew angry at this and beat her until she died...I missed them both.." Rayen looked at the mare with sympathy as she is like him...He hugged her surprising her with his actions. "Come with me, I promise you that you will never be hurt by anyone again..." she blushed slightly at this but nodded her head. "But first I will need to get rid of the bandits. Stick with me but try to stay silent."

She nodded at this and followed Rayen as he trek lightly and silently. "What do you mean one of the prisoners has escaped?!"

"S-sorry boss but its just th- **BLAM***" the guard fell lifeless to the ground as the enraged commander shot him.

"You imbecile! The rest of you go! Find her and bring her here!"

"Aye Commander!"

"Fucking idiots these days..." the commander grunted as he took out a cigar and lit it giving it a few puffs. "When she gets back she is gon- urghh.." the commanded coughed and looked down to see a machete through him. He was then slammed into the ground. He looked up to see the Rayen. "You piece of garbage, your just despicable. Die..." he stomps on his head effectively killing him as his skull concave inwards. Rayen proceeded to check his body for any documents before finding a key. "Red archive" Rayen went and slot the key in and quickly searched the place finding the documents he needed. "Lets get out of here." Isabelle nodded nervously as she was growing more wary the longer she stays here. They quickly sneaked out of the vault.

Night has fallen by then. They decided to make camp with each of them taking turns to watch over the camp. With Rayen taking the first shift. "Rayen...do you have a family?" Isabelle asked in curiosity without thinking. Rayen's looked down sadly at this and replied. "I used to have one before they...well..died." Isabelle felt guilty at this and quickly apologized. "I am so sorry...I didn't mean to-" she was cut off by Rayen. "Its fine...its just still hard for me to get by it..." Isabelle's eyes looked at Rayen sympathetically and hugged him. Rayen was shocked at this but hugged by slowly letting his feelings come out. Isabelle cried along with Rayen as she herself had lost her parents just a few hours ago. They both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. The night light shone down on the 2 figure in each other's embrace sleeping peacefully as whatever entity that was watching them allowed them to enjoy the night.

Isabelle woke up to find Rayen gone with his duster covering her. He then returned and materialized more food and water for the both of them before they continued back to the republic. They reached the base with the sergeant in his office his eye twitching. "I told you to bring back documents and you brought back a mare?!" Rayen looked sheepishly while Isabelle looked embarrassed. "Well she was a prisoner in the vault and I had to save her Sir! Here is the document as well Sir!" the sergeant looked at the documents and let an invisible smile crossed his face which was caught by Rayen. "Well now soldier you did complete your mission. But you are responsible for the mare. If anything goes wrong because of her you will be held responsible. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir yes Sir!" Rayen answered. "Good now get out of here." Rayen saluted and signaled Isabelle to follow him. "You know Isabelle I have this one question." Isabelle turned and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Why did you shoot me when you first saw me?"

"Well I uh..you didn't look like a bandit and you were not armed with a weapon so shooting you would be...unnecessary?"

Rayen stared at her with an amused look. "You just didn't had the guts to shoot me didn't you?" Isabelle was stumped and she tried to save whats left of her pride. "I uh well...no...it just that...fine..I didn't had the guts to shoot you happy?" Rayen chuckled at this before looking at her seriously. "If I were actually a bandit you would have been dead. Look Isabelle I know its harsh but the world now is unforgiving. You need to step out of that comfort zone or else you won't survive. You can't always have people to come and save you." Isabelle nodded slowly at this. Rayen smiled and pats her head. "Don't worry I will train you. It will be fun...for me at least." Isabelle shivered at his tone.

**Time skip 1 year**

"Rayen...help me get up..." Isabelle said as she laid on the ground tired from Rayen's training. He chuckled and lifted her up with his hoof and then hoisted her on his back. "You at least deserve a rest." Rayen said to Isabelle who blushed at this. Rayen walked slowly back home with Isabelle sleeping peacefully on his back. He hummed a tune while he made his way back. Rayen continued walking until he heard gunfire. Isabelle woke up immediately and readied her weapon. Rayen signal her to stick close to him and they slowly walked towards the source of the gun shot to see a mare getting shot at while she fired blindly at the bandits. A bandit slowly sneaked up behind her but before he could do anything he was shot down by Rayen while another was shot down by Isabelle. "Shit! Its the silent stallion! Kill him!" the bandit leader started firing at Rayen who simply ran towards the bandits and then he slid down and delivered a kick to one of the bandit cracking his neck due to his strength. He stood up and fired a shot at the leader's head before grabbing his dead body as a meat shield and firing another shot at another bandit before bringing out his combat knife and stabbed it into the last one. He pulled his knife out and wiped it on their clothes and looted their bodies, before walking up to the slightly injured mare. He brought out some bandage and wrapped it around her wound after cleaning it with alcohol and cotton. "T-thank-you." Rayen smiled. "No problem." Isabelle walked up to both of them and offered a hoof to the mare. She took it gratefully. "Hi I am Isabelle! Whats your name?" Isabelle asked bouncing up and down causing Rayen to chuckle at the sight which the poor mare was getting bombarded with questions. "Errr I am Sweety Pie." Rayen rose an eyebrow at the name as it was a name that was normally given during the times before the atomic bombs fall. Isabelle squealed in delight and hoisted Sweety pie on her back surprising the older mare. "Sorry about that Sweety pie. She get excited making friends." Isabelle then hopped back on Rayen's back with Sweety pie.

Rayen was not fazed by the weight and simply trotted on back to the base while Isabelle talked with Sweety pie. "So where were you going?" Rayen asked. Sweety pie just realized that and slapped her forehead with her hoof. "Ahh shucks. I forgot about that. I need to get to the Sun and Moon republic. Rayen smiled at this. "Well we are going back there. Might as well enjoy the ride." She giggled at this. "So do you charge for giving rides?" Rayen chuckled at this. "Every ride cause 100 bottle caps. Protection incluided." Rayen joked getting a laugh out of the mares. They reached the camp only to be greeted by gun fire as the republic fought with the crystal empire legion. Bullets were whizzing past as legion and republic soldiers drop dead. Rayen quickly let the 2 mares of his back and wore his trade mark armor and duster. He pulled out his rifle and begin firing scoring 3 head shots and 5 center of mass kills. Sweety pie begin shooting as well as Isabelle scoring hits and kills. "Rayen! Good to have you back. We have been attacked by the legion and now we have to hold those suckers back." Rayen nodded and saluted, He pulled out his trusty revolver before pulling out a some what similar one except it had a longer barrel, somewhat larger and bulkier and also did not have a hammer like a normal revolver. He then ran out flipping over debris and started firing. He moved through the battle field swiftly scoring many kills while he reloaded. He brought out his combat knife and stabbed it into a legion soldier and picked up his gun before shooting it at 2 more legion soldiers. The legion was slowing backing away as they were humiliated by the republic who cheered as they left.

"Well we need to get more members so we are sending you Rayen to find potential recruits for the republic. It is a important mission so go and pack your things Soldier. Am I clear!"

"Sir yes sir!" Rayen saluted before giving a hug to the sergeant who hugged back. Rayen turned to pack his stuff while the sergeant thought back of the time he found him. '_he has grown a lot..'_

**_Flashback_**

Rayen hobbled as his hoof was injured with a large gash and he was losing blood fast. He felt light headed but continued on. He hobbled till he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground. Sergeant Colt walked out of the barracks to get a breath of fresh air until he spotted a figure and the smell of blood. He put his hoof on his gun as he approached the figure lying on the ground. He widened his eyes as he saw Rayen unconscious with a large gash on his hoof while blood was still flowing out of it and his figure looking very skinny as though he hadn't ate for a week. He quickly carried the young stallion into the medical bay and put him on a emergency bed. Nurses and doctors quickly got into the emergency room as they treated him. Sergeant colt was pacing up and down as he was anxious of the young stallion's condition. The doctors and nurse came out telling him that he was out of danger and he could go see him. The sergeant walked up and looked at the young stallion and sat beside him. He looked like he had been through hell and back. He was about to turn and leave until he heard. "..P-pa...don't go please...Don't leave me alone please pa..." the sergeant's eyes soften on his scar and battle experienced face and he sat down and spoke in a gentle but gruff voice. "Don't worry...sleep well...you are safe now.." Rayen stopped moving around and eased up and begin to sleep peacefully.

The sergeant looked at the boy with a small and rare smile. And left the room

**Next morning**

"Urghhh...huh?" Rayen sat up immediately regretting it as he leg's wound opened up a bit causing him pain. He grunted and laid back down. The door opened revealing Sergeant Colt as he had a tray of food. "You are awake young one." Rayen looked at the stallion who had a scar across his cheek and a face that showed battle experience. Rayen nodded at this. The sergeant placed the food down and sat down beside him. "So want to explain what happen?" the sergeant asked gruffly. Rayen slowly begin to tell how he got to the point where he is but stopped for awhile as he told about how his parents were murdered in front of him along with his friends. The sergeant's eyes soften slightly at this but listened. Rayen finished his story and the sergeant spoke again. "How about joining the republic? We can help you to get back on those bandits." Rayen's eyes widened at this. "R-really? You would let me enter the republic?" The sergeant nodded while Rayen's eyes twinkled in happiness. "But first things first, you need to recover before you are able to do anything. Understand?" Rayen smiled and replied. "Sir yes sir!" the sergeant smiled and walked out of the room leaving Rayen alone to recover.

_**End flashback **_

"Sergeant Colt!" a soldier called out interrupting his thoughts. "What is it soldier?"

"The higher up request of you." Sergeant colt nodded as he went to see the higher ups.

**Back to Rayen**

"Ready to go Isabelle?" Isabelle nodded excitedly. He was about to go until Sweety pie called out. "Hey wait! I want to come too." Rayen smiled at this. "Sure thing, Isabelle would love it." Isabelle nodded furiously and jumped happily. "Lets go now!" Rayen said as they both set off. _'Don't worry Pa...I will continue your legacy.'_

* * *

**Phew! well I am done with this chapter I have no idea how I did but hey tell me about it through reviews. SO yeah! Read review and stuff...pece!**


End file.
